The One That's Fake, Holds the Love V1
by EdoElricLover
Summary: Before Yuu meet Miki, he was in love with another girl, but she had a problem. Can Yuu save her in time to experence his first love? In this story, Yuu lives alone with his mom, who is unwed and has her maiden name which I made up Subject to change


The One That's Fake Holds the Love

1The One That's Fake Holds the Love

The weary high school student entered her house quietly. Removing her shoes, she placed them off to the right of the door. She adjusted her school bag and walked up to her room, not bothering to announce her arrival. Upon entering her room, the school girl closed the door with her foot, tossed her school bag on her desk across the room, and flopped backwards on her queen sized bed. She lied on her back and soon became uncomfortable. She flipped over onto her stomach and buried her face into her grandmother's quilt, draping across her bed. Even after all these years, it still smelt like her, a faint smell of cinnamon and honey. Curling onto her side, she traced a sewn pattern of a blue bird with her left index finger.

Suddenly, she felt unnaturally cold. She sat up in shock and placed her hands shakily on the sides of her head. She waited and waited, and then it came. The pain in her head that sent a hot fire through her nerves. Her head felt like it was going to spilt open. She dug her nails into her scalp and pressed on either side of her head, as if trying to keep her head from splitting in two. Her eyes started to water she collapsed on her bed. She began to shake and whimper in pain. It was almost unbearable. Soon the pain subsided and she let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She hugged herself and anted in a cold sweat.

"It happened again." she said to herself.

She was used to this by now. These really bad headaches. First she felt tired, then she suddenly became cold, and then the pain came. She laughed silently to herself. _This is sad._ she thought. _I can time when the next stage of my headache is going to happen._ She sighed heavily as she thought about what her friend at school said to her before she left for home.

_**/"Kato, you have to do something about this. You've had these headaches for a year and a half now. Haven't you told your parents?" "Yes Yuu, I have, but they don't believe me. They think I'm just using it as an excuse for something." "Well, have you told them how long this has been happening?" "No, but even if I told them, they still wouldn't believe me." "Maybe you should try talking to them again, or maybe you should just go to the doctor. Do you want me to go with you?" " Yuu, I just-...I just don't see what good it will do." " It can't hurt to try once more, and wether or not they believe you, you are going to the doctor tomorrow, and I'm coming with you, okay?" "Okay, okay, I'll talk to them again tonight." "And?" "And I'll go with you to the doctor tomorrow." "Good, because you know nothing you say will change my mind." "Yes Yuu, I know you all too well. Thank you, Yuu." "don't mention it. I'll call your house later tonight, okay?" "Okay see you later."/**_

Kato's smile widened, "Yuu, where would I be without you?", she asked to no one in particular.

Suddenly, Kato heard her door creak open. Without bothering to look up, Kato yelled, "Go away! I'm not in the mood to deal with you!"

"excuse me! I will not have you speak to me that way." Kato's eyes widened at the stern sound of her mother's voice. Kato quickly sat up and bowed her head towards her mother.

"I'm sorry mame! I thought that you were Souta!" Kato exclaimed quickly.

"Regardless, I will not have talk like that to any member of this household nor anyone outside of it. Is that clear?"

Kato could hear her mother's slippers scuff against the carpet. When her mother stopped and stood in front of her, her mother's looming shadow fully engulfed Kato. Kato lifted her head high enough to see her mother's stiff, stern frown, but not high enough to see her glaring eyes. That was something she was taught never to do. She was too scared to look anyway. When the moment was over, Mrs. Thallman wasted no time jumping ahead to the next subject.

"Kato, what is this?" Mrs. Thallman held out a thin, yellow paper between two fingers. Kato swallowed the lump in her throat. _I knew this was coming._

"It's my report card, mame."

"And what is this." Mrs. Thallman pointed to a capital F on the paper.

"It's an F."

"And what class is it for?" Kato lowered her head and muttered, "Business and Finance."

Mrs. Thallman raised her right hand and harshly slapped her daughter across her cheek.

"You impaired child! After everything your father and I have done for you, you continue to remain ungrateful. Have you learned nothing?"

"That's not it, mother. I'm just not good at business as you and father are. I just don't understand all this Business stuff."

"Well you should! After all, I even bought you a tutor to help you with this. You should be more than thankful. I never did anything like this for your older brother, Reks." Kato raised her head.

" I know that but-"

"But what?"

"I just-... I don't want to be a business woman." Mrs. Thallman laughed.

"That's exactly what HE said at your age. Now look at him, dead like a dog on the street. Worthless. "

"He's not dead! Toya's not dead!"

"Well he rightfully should be."

"Just because YOU disowned him, doesn't make him dead!"

"Dead enough. If you listen you me, you'll be successful. Then you'll thank me."

"Thank you? For what?! For making my whole life a living hell?! Oh yea. You'll be waiting a long time for that!" Mrs. Thallman slapped her daughter again Kato fell off the bed.

"What's gotten into you child. Don't you understand that I'm trying to save you from a life of misery." Kato snorted.

"You won't get kind of thanks from me!!" Kato's mother grabbed her by the back of hair and threw back down to the ground.

"Don't raise your voice at me!"

"Toya's twice the person you'll ever be!"

"Ha ha ha! Don't make me laugh child. That pathetic excuse for a person. He's bad blood."

"At least he had the courage to stand up to you and go after his dream. Unlike you, letting your parents take complete control of your life. You're a coward!!

After that, Kato realized her own mistake, but didn't regret it. Her mother she becoming just like how her mother used to be.. She needed to hear these words. Quicker than Kato could blink, her mother grabbed her by the ribbon of her school uniform. Mrs. Thallman used the back of her left hand and repeatedly hit Kato in the face, her marriage ring scratching Kato's face, mainly on her right cheek.

Mrs. Thallman gritted her teeth, and gave a death glare towards her daughter. " If you keep up this degraded behavior, I'll have no trouble ridding this house of you." Kato slapped her mother's hand away.

"There's no need. I'll do it myself. Wouldn't want you to dirty your hands on such trash as me."

Before her mother could respond, Kato pushed her out of the way and ran out her bedroom door and into the hallway. Kato feel backwards when she crashed into her little brother.

"Stupid! Watch where you're going, Souta!" Kato stood up and shouted. Souta looked up at his sister.

"Sis, why are you crying? Did mama yell at you again?" Souta asked innocently. Kato wiped away her tears away with her arm. She didn't realize that she had started to cry.

"Shut up Souta! You don't know anything!" Kato shoved her little brother with her foot and ran down the stairs. Without bothering to put on her shoes or a coat, Kato ran out the door and down the street. Kato ran blindly through the city, but for how long, she didn't know. Eventually she tipped over a crack in the sidewalk right into a puddle of water. That's when she realized that it was raining, and that the sun had already set sometime ago. She lied there for a few minute before standing up again. Wiping some water from her face, but with the rain, it didn't make much of a difference. Kato looked around, but couldn't see anything through the heavy rainfall.

Kato moved some hair out of her face, walking into a nearby alleyway to get out of the rain. She was cold, and her teeth chattering so violently she thought that they might brake. Kato leaned against a brick wall and slid down it into a fetal position. The roughness of the brick scratched and snagged against Kato's school uniform. It ripped through some of the fabric and scratched her back. Kato hissed through her teeth, and her muscles tensed. Feeling tired, Kato folded her arms across her knees and laid her head down. She closed her eyes and exhaled sharply.

Suddenly she jumped up, her heart racing. She felt COLD and TIRED! But, was it because of the incident with her mother or was another headache coming? She didn't want to wait around to find out. Kato started to walk around, trying to find something that would tell her where she was. Not paying attention, Kato ran into a street sign. _Ow! That hurt!_ Kato rubbed her forehead as she looked up at the sign._ Great Kato. Could you be any farther away from Yuu's house!?_ Kato thought of some where else that she could go. Yuu's really the only friend I have, so... Kato started to make her away down the flooded street, to Yuu's house. As she ran she thought about what Yuu would say to her.

_ "Kato, how could make a foolish decision. You should know better than this. Blah blah blah..." _ Kato laughed weakly. "That's the least I deserve, I guess."

Reaching her destination, Kato walked nervously walked to front gate. KATO looked up at the second story window. When she saw a silhouette of someone, she walked up to the front steps. Stepping on the welcome mat, she wiped her shoes over the letters 'ELC' and 'ME'. and rang the door bell. KATO involuntarily jumped at the sound of the bell. _It's louder than I remember._ Kato twirled her thumbs behind her back as she heard footsteps coming toward the door.

"Coming!" said a muffled male voice. _Yuu..._

When the door lock clicked, Kato tightly grasped her left arm. A habit of her's when she gets nervous. The door opened and Yuu stepped out.

"Oh! Kato! I wasn't expe...cting...you." Yuu sentence slowed down as he noticed the condition Kato was in. Kato look up at Yuu with sad, watering eyes.

"I'm sorry for coming unannounced." Kato's voice was hoarse and strained, as if she was being choked. Kato's focus dropped down to their feet.

"Oh God, Kato! Wh-what happened to-" Yuu stood there shocked at Kato's disheveled state. He grabbed Kato by the shoulders and let her into the kitchen. He sat her down in a chair and raised her chin with his thumb.

"Kato. Kato, look at me. What happened!?" Kato averted her eyes away from Yuu. A tear ran down her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Yuu. I'm-" Kato gasped as Yuu wiped away her tear with his thumb. He cupped her face gently. He directed her face so they were looking to each other's eyes. Yuu rapped his arms around Kato's neck and kissed her swelling forehead. Kato winced, and Yuu kissed her again, softly. Yuu pulled back and held Kato's hands.

"Mother! Mother! Could you bring the first aid kit and some towels, please?"

"Sure hon, I'll be right down."

Quick footsteps could be heard coming from upstairs. The foot steps were getting louder.

"Honey, I heard the doorbell ring. Who's here?" asked Ms. Nishimora

Yuu's mother entered her kitchen and gasped, almost dropping the first aid kit and towels. She rushed over to Kato and kneeled by her.

"Kato, are you alright dear? Yuu, what happened to her?" Yuu let go of Kato's hands, took one of the towels, and started to dry off her hair.

"I'm not sure, mother" Yuu directed his focus from his mother back to Kato. "Kato, please, tell us what happened." Kato lowered her head back down and clenched her fists.

Mrs. Nishimora brushed some hair out of Kato's face and smiled softly.

"It's alright. You don't have to tell us right now." Ms. Nishimora looked at her son.

"Yuu, I'll go and prepare a bath for her." She looked back at Kato. "We'll get you cleaned up first and talk later, okay?" Kato nodded her head.

"You take her upstairs, and I'll get her some change of clothes."

"Okay."

You turned back to Kato and tried to help her walk. Her legs were shaking and she kept collapsing on her knees.

"I'm sorry. I don't think I can walk anymore. My legs feel numb."

"That's okay." You smirked. "I'll just have to carry you then." You picked Kato up bridal style and started walking to the stairs. Kato's face flushed. As You walked up the stairs, water dripped down off of Kato's hair and clothes, and onto the floor.

"Y-Y-You. Wha-What are y-you-" Kato stammered.

"Well you said you can't walk, right? So how else are you supposed to get upstairs if I don't carry you?"

Kato's mind went blank and she sighed in defeat, burring her face into Yuu's shirt. You looked down at Kato's blushing face. Not paying attention, You tripped on the top step and fell on top of Kato. Their eyes locked and both of them blushed furiously. Smirking, You took advantage of the situation and swiftly kissed Kato on the nose, then twice on her right cheek, just below her eye, her eyelashes tickling his upper lip. You suddenly got up on his knees, and picked Kato back up. He walked into the bathroom and sat her down on a small stool.

"I'll be right back." You left the room and his mother walked in with two towels and pair of clothes. She sat them down on the counter top.

"Here you go. There's two towels and a pair of clothes for you." Ms. Nishimora started to walk towards the door when Kato lightly tugged on the bottom of her shirt.

"I'm sorry for bothering you so late, and getting you wet, and the floor too, and-" Ms. Nishimora placed a finger to Kato's lips.

"Don't you worry about it. You just get cleaned up." Yuu's mother stood up and turned towards the door.

"Thank you, Ms. Nishimora"

"Please, call me Nanako."

"Thank you...Nanako." Nanako smiled and closed the door.

A second later, there was a knock on the door and You walked in.

"Hey, Kato. Do you have everything you need?" Kato flushed.

"You! Why did you just walk in? What if I was getting undressed?"

"Well I guess you would have to cover yourself up, besides, I just saw my mother walk out so I knew you were still dressed." You smiled.

Kato turned away from You and crossed her arms slowly. You started to walk out the door when Kato hugged him from behind, her arms coiled around his waist. Kato pressed her face into the small of Yuu's back.

"Thank you, You." Kato let her arms slip off Yuu's waist on back to her sides. You kneeled down beside Kato and started to life up her shirt. Kato grabbed her shirt and pulled in back down.

"You! What are you doing!"

"Well I thought that since your legs aren't working maybe your arms aren't working either. I just thought you might need some help." Kato playfully pushed You away, staying silent. You tousled Kato's hair and walk out the door. Poking his head back in, You asked "You sure you don't need help?" Kato rushed to the door and closed it, but Yuu's muffled voice could still be heard through the door.

"Alright. I get the picture. Just come into my room when your done."

Kato sighed and slid down the door. _Oh, You. You haven't changed at all, unlike me._

Kato stood up and stared to take off her soaked clothes. She balled them together ans threw them into the clothes basket in the far corner. She turned on the shower and let the water warm up. As Kato steeped into the stream of hot water, she seethed through her teeth as the steaming water ran against her wounds. Though the water stung, it also felt good, as it warmed her up. Kato stood under the water until her body adjusted to the temperature change. She then proceeded to wash her self, making sure she didn't irritate her injuries too much. After she washed herself and rinsed off, she ringed as much water out of her long, thick, hair as she could. She stepped out of the shower, immediately grabbing a towel and rapped it around herself.

Then she grabbed the remaining towel and attempted to dry off her hair, thought with little progress. She stopped drying her hair off and put the towel in the clothes basket. _Towel drying my hair will take too long, but if I use a hair dryer, my hair will be so poofy. I hate my thick hair._ Officially giving up on the towel, Kato searched the cabinet until she found a hair dryer. With much regret, Kato dried off her hair, then dried her self off. Now completely dry, Kato now turned to the pile of clothes that You had left for her. She noticed that there was a small scrap of paper taped to the pile of clothes. Kato took the note off and read it to herself.

"I picked these clothes out especially for you. Hope you like them.

,Love Nanako. "

With a confused look, Kato threw the note in the trash and examined the clothes. When she discover what they clothes were she screamed "What!?" The clothes consisted of a red, plaid skirt that went down to Kato's mid thigh, a white button-up shirt with a folded collar, a pair of black knee-socks, undergarments, and accessories with which to put her hair up.

Downstairs, Nanako was washing dishes when she heard Kato's faint shout. "Looks like she found the clothes." She smiled to herself, and started to hum as she continued washing.

Kato then covered her mouth after her sudden outburst. _Opps! I didn't mean to scream that loud!_ Heavy footsteps could be heard running down the hallway. Then the floor shook as someone fell by the bathroom door.

"Kato! Are you alright? What happened? Are you hurt?" said You, painting heavily.

" N-no, I'm alright. I-I'm sorry for yelling like that."

"Are you sure?" You asked, sounding concerned.

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"O-okay. Just take your time, and be careful, okay."

"Okay." Kato could hear You walking away.

When Kato could no longer hear Yuu's footsteps, she turned back to the clothes. With a sigh, Kato reluctantly got dressed and grabbed a hair brush. While brushing her hair, Kato looked at the hair accessories, two hair ties and a handful of bobby pins. Kato decided that the only thing she could do with her hair was to put in up into a ponytail. She decided to have a small ponytail on each side of her head, and then to use the bobby pins to hold the rest of her hair, but leaving the hair in the back down. After she was done, Kato open the door and slowly walked out. Kato felt her foot hit something and looked down to find a pair of red-plaid slippers. She slipped them on and slowly started walking towards Yuu's room. She stopped at his door and held her breath, subconsciously grabbing her left arm.

Using The knuckle of her left index finger, Kato knocked on Yuu's door.

"Come in."

At Yuu's command, Kato opened the door, just enough so she could slip in, and walked around to stand in front of the door.

"I-I'm d-done." whispered Kato.

You, sitting at his desk, turned his chair around to look at Kato. Yuu's eyes went wide, his mouth hung open, and he blushed a beat red. Seeing Yuu's expression, Kato blushed herself, and quickly spun around and closed her eyes tightly, her back to You. Yuu's chair squeaked, in response to his absence. Kato covered her face with her hands as You walked behind her. He lightly grabbed Kato's right arm and spun her around to face him. Kato scrunched her neck, and tucked her chin into her chest. You tried to lift Kato's face with his hand, but she pulled away. After several failed attempts, You grabbed her head and forced her head up. She kept her eyes averted from Yuu's.

"Kato. Look at me."

When Kato didn't respond, You kissed her cheek. Kato turned to You in shock and their eyes locked. You smiled softly, and raised his right hand to Kato's neck. He brushed his fingertips along Kato's neck then ran his fingers through her hair. You rubbed a bit of hair between his fingers.

"Your hair is still damp. You'll catch a cold if you don't dry it properly.

Kato broke her eyes from Yuu's and he pulled her into a warm hug. You used his right hand and rubbed the back of Kato's neck, and she responded by rapping her arms around You, grabbing the back of his shirt, and nuzzling her nose into the nape of Yuu's neck. You could feel Kato's warm, shaky breath against his skin. He pulled Kato closer against him, as close as they could get.

Then You felt something wet hit his skin. He pulled away from Kato to see that she was crying, silently. You frowned as he wiped away her tears with his thumb. Kato closed her eyes, and You kissed her eyelids. In a slow but swift motion, You guided Kato to his bed, and he sat down, holding her from behind. He kissed her neck and pulled Kato into his lap. You could hear Kato breathing and heartbeat slowing down, as she calmed.

You felt guilty holding Kato like this. Secretly, both You and Kato knew how much each of them cared for one other, but neither of them acted upon it. They've never exchanged words of affection, and they have never acted romantically towards each other, until now. Yuu felt like he was taking advantage of Kato, especially in her current state. And, disregarding that point, Yuu felt like he was advancing too fast. But You couldn't seem to control himself. He cared so much about Kato, so much that it pained him to see Kato in such a with drawn state. Yuu wasn't Kato only friend, but he _was_ the only one she felt like she could trust.

But even now, with You by her side, she still defaulted to retreating back into her shell. Another reason Yuu felt guilty for trying to court Kato. Kato's life and self esteem was unstable, just as much as it had been when Yuu first meet Kato when they were five years old. But even now, ten years later, she still can't seem to stand on her own two feet for very long. She still trips and stubbles like a new born calf or like a toddler learning to walk for the first time. Kato just stayed silent, took every difficulty head-on, all the while, growing weaker and weaker with every step forward. But her eyes, they looked different, like they held something that was too much for her to hold. She's the type of person who tries to bare everyone else's problems as well as hers, when she has enough trouble with _just_ her's.

_Why? Why, Kato? Why do you fight so hard to come out of your shell, just to go back into it again? Why can't you just let me help you? Why do you think that you have to do everything by yourself? Can't you see that I care about you? That I love you. Why do you have to be so selfish and only think of yourself?!_

Yuu snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a loud scream. He looked down to see Kato struggling underneath him. Yuu was gripping Kato's arms so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. He quickly let go of Kato and jumped off the bed, away from her. Kato sat up and move back until her back was flat against the wall. She was shaking so violently, that the headboard of the bed kept rapping against the wall. Kato's tears fell freely, flowing down her cheeks and landing on her balled up fists. Yuu then noticed that Kato was whispering something.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Kato's voice was barley audible, let alone comprehendible through her sobs.

"Sorry? For what? Sorry for what?" Kato's voice was soft but strained.

"For being selfish. You're right. I'm just a stupid, selfish, child. I'm selfish and can only think of myself, just like you said."

Yuu took a step back. _ Did I really say all those things? Thought I just..._ Yuu took a step towards Kato.

"No, no. Kato, I- I didn't mean that, I-" Yuu's mind raced. "I was just trying to blame you, but I was really talking about my self. Kato." Yuu sat on the bed. "You're not a selfish person. You are the most _selfless_ person I know." Yuu reached his arms out to Kato. He put a hand on her shoulder, and she flinched, curling tighter into a ball. Yuu tried again and Kato slapped his hand away and move father away from him. Kato was now in the corner of the bed, as well and the room. She was trapped between two walls and Yuu. Yuu realized this and moved closer to Kato. Kato tried to move closer to the wall, but to no avail. Yuu slowly grabbed Kato and pulled her into a tight hug. Kato flailed and struggled to get away from Yuu, but Yuu just held onto her tighter. Kato hit Yuu in the chest repeatedly. Soon her actions were slowed and she stopped resisting altogether. She let her body go limp as she allowed Yuu to stroke her hair and carefully rub her back. Kato's heart still beat hard, and her breath was still heavy. Yuu kissed her head, over and over again.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry Kato, but it's just..." Yuu sighed. "I just care about you so much. Don't you see that I just want to protect you?"

"Y-y-yes but..."

"I'm scared."

"Scared? Of what?"

"Scared of me?"

"NO! No! I- I'm scared that things will be different. That things will change too much." Yuu started laughing. Kato looked up at him with a confused expression.

"Is that all. You're scared of change?" Yuu paused. "I'm scared too. I'm scared that I'll force you into something you don't want to do, and because of me, you'll change. I'm afraid that I'll change you into something you don't want to be, but I even if I try, you won't stop me. That's why I'm trying to stop myself _now, before_ that happens."

"Well, anyway, we shouldn't talk about this right now. It's been a long night. Why don't we get some rest?"

Yuu put Kato back on the bed and stood up. I'll go and prepare the guest room for you."

Yuu started to walk towards the door when Kato spoke up.

"Umm...Yuu." Yuu turned around. "Yea?"

"Umm...Cou-could I-"

"What?"

"Never mind."

"No. What is it?"

"Could I, maybe...stay with you tonight." Yuu looked slightly taken aback.

"I'm sorry. That was stupid of me to say." Yuu wrapped his arms around Kato's shoulders.

"No. That wasn't stupid at all. I think you're starting to come out of your shell again." Kato nodded.

"Is it okay?"

"Of course. I'll just go tell my mom that we're going to bed."

"Okay."

Yuu went down stairs, and a few minutes later, walked back into the room with a glass of water and two pills in his hand.

"Here. I brought you some headache pills, just in case. These are PM pills so they'll help you sleep too." Kato took the pills in her left hand, and the glass in the other.

"Thanks Yuu." Kato swallowed the pills and downed the water. Yuu then took the glass from her and set in on his desk. Going back to his bed, Yuu pulled back the comforter and the sheets. Yuu extended his hand, motioning Kato to get under the blankets. Kato picked the spot by the wall and snuggled under the blankets. She held the blankets up to her face as Yuu flipped the light switch. Now the only light was the moon radiating from the window. The bed creaked in response to Yuu's added weight. Yuu slipped under the blankets and flipped on his side to look at Kato. Kato still held the blanket to her face. Yuu ran his fingers over Kato's cheek. He could feel her face warm up with her blush. The only sound that could be heard was the sound the grandfather clock in the hallway. _Tick, tock, tick, tock._

Yuu propped himself on his elbow, and held his head up with his hand.

" Kato. Can I hold you?" Kato nodded as she buried her face into the blanket. Yuu nodded back and wrapped one arm around Kato's waist and another around her neck. Kato shivered and moved closer to Yuu. Yuu moved his hand from Kato's back to the back of her head. He carefully pulled all the hair ties and pins, dropping them carelessly to the floor. Yuu stroked Kato's hair, pushed her head into the crook of his neck.

"Are you cold?"

"A little."

Yuu pulled the blanket up farther on them.

"Better?" Kato nodded.

"I yelled at Souta today."

"Hmm. Why?"

"I didn't mean to. I was just so mad when my mom yelled at me for my grades, I got really angry, and took my anger out on him."

"Oh. So that's what happened."

"Yea. I'll apologize to him tomorrow."

"You really care for your little brother, don't you?"

"Yea. I don't want my mother to do to him like she did to Reks."

"That makes sense."

"You didn't have a headache yet today."

"Hmm?"

"Maybe you're starting to get better, but don't forget your promise."

"I won't."

"Good."

_I can't tell Yuu that I had a headache before I came here. He'll just worry. I'm going to the doctor tommorow anyway so..._

The grandfather could no longer be heard, over the sound of their breathes and heartbeats synchronizing. Yuu lied there, running his hand through Kato's silk like hair. He stopped for a second to see that Kato had fallen asleep. Yuu lowered his head and looked at Kato's sleeping face. Yuu got closer to Kato to where he could feel Kato's warm breath. Kato shifted in her sleep and their lips unexpectingly brushed together. Yuu froze as his lips touched Kato's. _Her lips are...cold?_ Yuu loosened up a bit. _How can your lips be so cold if your breath in so warm?_ Yuu talked against Kato's lips.

"I guess I'll have to warm them up for you."

Yuu closed the small distance between them and kissed Kato, making sure not to wake her up. He kissed her several times, though the kiss could not last for long. _ I would be able to kiss her longer if she would just breathe through her nose. But I guess that means that I'll just to kiss her more to make up for it. _After several more kisses, Yuu placed his head on top of Kato's. Before falling asleep, Yuu thought about the conversation he had with his mother, before going to bed.

_**"Yuu, dear. How's Kato doing?"**_

_**"Better. She feeling kinda tired so we're heading to bed."**_

_**"Hon, you should get her a glass of water and a couple of headache pills for her."**_

_**"Okay."**_

_**"And Yuu dear. Don't push her too hard. You know she's trying her best. Just give her some time."**_

_**"Thanks."**_

_**"Good night dear."**_

_**"Night."**_

_Mom, I know you said to give her time, but I don't think she'll have that long._

When Yuu woke up in the morning, he felt something heavy lying on his chest. Rubbing his eyes, he saw Kato sleeping on his chest. As he remembered what happened yesterday, he sat up and pushed Kato off of him.

"Kato, it's time to wake up." Yuu said as he yawned. He looked at Kato sleepily. "Kato, get up." Yuu whined. He shook Kato and rolled her over the bed and onto the floor. She hit the floor hard. and Yuu jumped down to help her back up.

"Sorry, Kato. I thought you were just pretending to be asleep. Kato?" When Yuu picked Kato up and held her in his lap, she didn't move. "Kato?" She didn't flinch. "K-Kato!? Kato!"

Yuu looked down at Kato's chest. It wasn't moving. Yuu put his ear over Kato heart. He heard nothing. He was filled with a sense of shock. He couldn't move he couldn't speak. He could just sit there. _No. No, no, no, no, NO!!_

Ms. Nishimora heard a scream ring through her house. She quickly ran upstairs from the kitchen into Yuu's room.

"Yuu! Yuu! What's wrong?!" Yuu looked up at his mother. His mouthed opened, but no words came out.

"Yuu, what is wrong?"

"K-K-Ka-Kato. She's..."

Nanako looked at Kato.

"What? She's not what?"

"Sh-She's not breathing, a-a-and sh-"

Nanako looked down at Kato. She noticed to too

"Yuu, stay here. I'm going to call an ambulance." Yuu weakly shook his head as his mother ran across the room and grabbed the phone. Yuu rocked back and forth as his mother stared talking.

"Please. My...my daughter's not breathing. No she has no heartbeat. 380 Whammy drive. 23. Okay. Thank you." Ms. Nishimora waited until she heard the dial tone before hanging up. She looked at her son, who was now freely crying into Kato's hair.

"An ambulance is coming." She walked to her son to comfort him. "It's going to be okay Yuu. It's going to be alright."

Nanako didn't say that Kato was going to be okay. If she said that, she would fell like she was lying. She didn't want to say anything that would further upset her son.

The ambulance came and took Kato to the hospital, while the two drove separately. The nurses rushed Kato to the back before, they had arrived. Yuu and his mother were guided into the waiting room. When the doctor came out no more than two or so hours later, they knew it wasn't good news.

"Who's the family of Ms. Katorin Thallman?" Mother and son both looked up.

"We are." said Ms. Nishimora. The doctor lead the into his office. As they sat down Yuu spoke up, his voice weak from all the crying.

"Please. Don't sugar-coat it. Just...tell me what happened. What happened to Kato?" The doctor sighed. His aniousness on his face was as clear as cyrstal.

"Well we started to exsamin her before proforming anything. We started by cheaking her tempature and-" Yuu slammed his fist on the doctor's desk.

"Please just...tell me. What did she die from?" Ms. Nishimora looked at her son with concern.

"Cancer."

"Cancer?" asked Nanako.

"Yes. A brain tumor to be more exsact. From the size of it, will could estimate that she's had it for several years. Thought most people don't know they have it untill the tumor had developed to three times it's orignal size. You are not her parent are you?"

"No. I'm not."

"Have the real parents been contacted?"

"No. I've been trying to call them since last night, but I haven't been able to get ahold of them."

"I see."

All of a sudden, Yuu collasped to the floor. He had passed out.

Three days later, a funeral was held for Kato at the local cemertary. Kato's coffin was simple, cheap looking. Yuu looked behind him to see Kato's family, her mother father, and three brother's dressed in black. Souta and Toya were noticeablely crying, while the other three just looked plain board. Yuu turned back to look and the priest. He was reading some verse from the "Holy Bible", but he wasn't listening. He felt a tug on his pant leg to see Souta looking up at him. He bent down to hug him.

" You're sisy's boyfriend, aren't you?"

"Huh? Well not really, umm..."

"Well you like her right?

"No. I loved your sister. I loved her very much."

"You know. She really loved you too."

"Huh?"

" She told me one day. I found her diary under her bed and read some of it. She yelled at me and then she showed me a picture of you and said, "This is Yuu. He's my best friend, besides me." and then I asked her if she liked you and she said "Yes. I really like him."

and then I asked her if you liked her and she said "I don't know. I'm afriad to ask him." So I said that I would ask you for her."

"She talked about you last night."

"She did?! What did she say?"

"She said that she really cares about you too."

"That's good, cause I care about her too."

"Souta come back over here."

Yuu looked behind him and saw Toya motioning for Souta to come back over to him.

"I have to go back to Toya now, so bye."

Souta ran back to his older brother's side. Yuu and Toya looked at each other and both of them nodded. Soon Kato's coffin was lowered into the ground. The only other people that were at the funeral, other than Yuu, his mother, and Kato's family, were a few other people from school that Kato knew. People started tossing in flowers into Kato's grave. When everyone tossed in a flower they started walking away. Yuu was still holding a bouquet of flowers, all of which where red roses. That was always Kato's favorite. He kissed each rose before throwing it into her grave. He threw each rose individually. Toya walked up beside Yuu and tapped his shoulder.

"You know one of those roses was fake right?"

"Yea."

"Why did you throw in a fake rose?"

"I promised myself a long time ago, that when the day came when I proposed to Kato, I would give a bouquet of her favorite flowers. And that there would be one rose for every year that I've known her. And as I handed the bouquet to her I would say, "I will love you, until the last one dies." And that's when she would find, the _one_ flower that was fake."

"You know how cheesy that sounds?"

"Yea."

Suddenly Yuu started laughing, half-hardy. His laugh sounded empty and hollow. Even though people started looking at him, he started crying. He looked up into the sky and smile.

"I will love you until the last one dies."

Having said that, Yuu started walking away towards his mother, who was standing by her car when Souta walked up to him. He just stood there smiling. Suddenly, Souta looked passed Yuu and expressed a look of pure excitement.

"Hi Kato." Yuu turned around and to his excitement; he saw kato, standing in a white dress waving at the both of them. She walked up to them and smiled.

"Hello Souta. Hello Yuu."

"Sis, did you come to say goodbye?"

"No. I came to say hello and to apologize." Yuu just stood there dumbfounded. He thought he might be going crazy.

"Apologize? For what?"

"For yelling at you yesterday. I'm sorry. It wasn't right if me to yell at you like that, when you did nothing wrong."

"That's okay. It was because mama made you angry right?"

"Yes, but that's still no excuse for yelling at you. I'm sorry."

"That's okay, I forgive you."

"Now Souta, listen to me. This is very important. Promise me that you won't let mother life your life. Don't let make you do something you don't want to do. Don't let her run your life like she did to Reks. Promise."

"I promise sis."

"There's a good boy. Now I think they're waiting for you. You better go."

"Okay. See you later."

Kato watched Souta run off and then turned to Yuu.

"Sorry for ignoring you."

"Yea."

Yuu.. I-"

"No, I know what you're going to say. You're going to apologize for causing all the trouble, and for putting this all the stress on me, and for leaving me, and-"

"Okay I get it. But I do need to tell you one thing."

"Hmm?"

"When you get home, I need you to look in the bottom left drawer of your desk. "

"Why?"

"You'll see."

"Yuu, I need to ask you one more thing."

"Yea?"

"Why did you kiss me last night?" Yuu took a step back.

"What!? You were awake when I kissed you?"

"Ah ha! So you _did_ kiss me."

"Huh? What? You didn't know that I kissed you? But you just asked."

"Well I didn't know if you really kissed me or not. But I do now."

"If you didn't know that I kissed you, why did you ask?"

"Well last night, I had a dreamless sleep. It just felt like I was floating in the air. I didn't felt any pain or anything. It was really relaxing, but suddenly, my lips started to tingle. At first I thought that I had just imagined it, but then it felt it again and again. I lossed track of how many times it happened but, it made me feel so happy and warm. And when I opened my eyes for a split second, I could see your face close to mine, and I could feel your warm breath on my face."

"Yea I uh... I did kiss you...several times."

"It felt nice. I'd never felt so warm in my life. I made me happy." Yuu scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Well I am mad that my first kiss happened while I was asleep, but I guess I can forgive you. On one condition."

"What?" Suddenly Kato ran towards Yuu, jumped into his arms and kissed him. They booth closed their eyes the cleared their minds. After they parted Yuu commented, "They're warm."

"Huh?"

"Your lips, they're warm. "And I have you to thank for that."

"What do you mean?"

You're the one who filled me up with this warmth. By doing that you saved me. I felt so cold and lonely yesterday, but you warmed me up and saved me."

"Please don't say it like that. I didn't save you from anything. I couldn't even save you from dieing."

"But you did."

"What are you talking about?"

At the last minute, when you opened your heart and kissed me, you put a part of me into your heart. Do you get it?"

"You're not good at this kind of stuff are you? Even though my body may have died, my sprit, my soul, my memories, my love, is still alive in your heart, and by that you saved me from dieing."

"Okay I get it."

"Yuu. You'll never be alone. I'll always be here by your side, even if you can't see me. And you still have your mother.

"Your right I do."

"She worries about you."

"She worried about you too."

"Yuu could you do me a favor?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"Could you thank your mother for me?"

"Sure. I'll thank her for you." Kato smiled and hugged Yuu."

"Thank you, Yuu."

"Thank you, Kato."

"Yuu. It's getting late. It's time we went home." Yuu turned around to see his mother waving at him. He turned back to see that Kato was gone. Yuu stared up at the clear blue sky.

"Not a cloud in sight." Yuu heard someone walk up beside him.

"Can you see her?" Yuu glanced at his mother then looked up again.

"Yea. Actually, I just talked to her."

"What did she say?"

"Well, she said she was sorry that she put us through all of this, and she told me to thank you."

"Did you tell her you loved her?"

"No. Turns out, we knew how much we cared for each other, we just never did anything about it."

"Really? How come?"

"We we're too scared. Scared that things would change to much."

"I'm sorry honey."

"...I think I'm ready. Let's go home."

"Okay dear"

Yuu and his mother walked back to the car and the drove home. Yuu fell asleep in the car and his mother woke up him when they arrived. Yuu walked up to his room and collapsed on his bed. He closed his eyes and buried his face into the pillow. Then he remembered that what Kato had told him.

_**"When you get home, I need you to look in the bottom left drawer of your desk. "**_

_**"Why?"**_

_**"You'll see."**_

Yuu rolled off his bed and crawled over to his desk. He grabbed the handle of the bottom left drawer and pulled it open. Inside he found two notes, one wrote in marker, the other in pen, and a bouquet of red roses. Yuu stared at the bouquet for a second before picking up the note written in pen. He read it out loud.

" Yuu. I've known you for a long time. Most of my life really. 

And I've never felt like I could trust anyone, except for you.

That when I decided that my heart belonged to you. 

The best and only friend I've ever had.

I Love You.

Kato."

Then Yuu picked up the second note, the one written in marker. He could tell in was written recently, because he could still smell the maker. As he read it out loud tears fell from his eyes.

"I Will Love You Untill The Last One Dies."

Yuu picked up the bouquet and picked out the fake rose. He placed the bouquet in an empty vase on his windowsill. Yuu kissed the fake rose and put it directly in the middle of the vase. Yuu went to his bed and eagerly went to sleep. He couldn't wait until the day, when he would wake up to see that the last rose standing is the one that holds his last kiss.


End file.
